New Beginnings
by Grey Fedora Hat
Summary: Elwood thinks about Jake's death. First story. Review please.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Blues Brothers. My idol Dan Aykroyd does. Lucky guy._

My first story here, so obviously, it probably sucks. If you review, be sure to say what I need to work on. I'd never want to insult my fandom! This was written very early in the morning one day, so who the hell knows what I was thinking. And I noticed its abit rushed.Read it very slowly. XD I might rewrite it someday (soon). Hopefully my future stories will be better. So to the story! Oh and disregard how several of the questions only have a ! instead of a question mark, they wouldn't let me put them together for some reason. But you get the idea.

* * *

It was nearing dawn as Elwood drove the new Bluesmobile back towards Chicago. He glanced slightly at the sleeping child next to him. He smiled and focused back on the road. They had shaken the police trailing them about 5 miles back. 

Sighing, he thought back to the last time he had a wild police chase with Jake before he went to prison. Jake. Boy did he miss him. When he heard he'd died, it was like he had lost part of himself. And that void was still there. Sure, he had the kid, Mack, and Cab, but they'd never replace what Jake had been to him. It would've been all over for him if the penguin hadn't smacked some sense into him…literally.

He sighed and shifted in his seat. "But…that was then." he assured himself. He cringed at the thought of putting Jake behind him. Glancing down at the dashboard, he saw he was almost out of gas. He frowned and checked his watch. Which was broken. "Damn it." He muttered. Frustration, anger, and hurt that he had been ignoring since he got out of prison filled him. Why did Jake leave him! Why now! Who or what the hell broke his watch! Never had he thought of living without Jake. Jake, the singer. Jake, the ladies man. Jake, his big brother.

He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to just let it all out and scream. He wanted Jake to suddenly appear, alive and well, so he could sock him one for leaving him. He wanted to…He wanted to…

The anger left as quickly as it came. What was he doing to himself? Jake wouldn't want him doing this. God, Jake would smack him one for thinking like this. Jake would want him to…

Buster turned over in his sleep, distracting Elwood slightly. He focused back on the road, grimacing. He had to be an adult now. He had to stop being a baby and take care of Buster. He had the band, Mack, and Cab to take care of too.

But he'd always miss Jake. Though he knew he had to move on. Not just for himself, but for the kid. And the band. "Jake would want that…" he whispered. "What…?" Buster slurred sleepily. Elwood stiffened and looked at the youngster, "Nothing kid, go back to sleep." Elwood said awkwardly. Buster squinted through his sunglasses, studying him. "Whatever you say Elwood…" The 10 year-old slid back down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Elwood waited until he found a gas station before retreating into his thoughts once more. He stood outside the car, with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew he shouldn't be standing out in the open like this while cops from almost every mid-western state were looking for him. Shaking his head, he decided to give himself a few more minutes.

He realized it was tougher than he thought being the one who took care of someone. He remembered the first time he met Buster. He had such a smart mouth for a kid. Like Jake.

He frowned as the sun shone down on him, warming his features. He absentmindedly pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. It seemed everything reminded him of Jake now. He took out his lighter stared at in his palm. The metal was starting to tarnish, and for a moment he considered buying a new one. 'You never know when you could use one' he mused. Like the time Jake and he were in the…

Sighing, he placed it back in his pocket and threw down the unlit cigarette. He opened the Bluesmobile's door and got in. Buster sat fully awake, staring at him with no expression. He swiftly closed the door and turned the key. He pulled out of the gas station and continued down the empty road. The two sat in silence for a mile or two.

"Hey kid…" Elwood said, smiling abit. Buster looked at him expectantly. "Have I ever told you about my brother Jake…?"

For the rest of their journey back to Illinois, Elwood told Buster all about his brother Jake and their exploits as children, and how they started up the band.

Back in his home state, Elwood sighed contently and looked up at the sky. This was just the beginning of another adventure. And he knew Jake was watching him. He nodded to the sky and turned to his little 'associate'. He adjusted his hat and walked with Buster into the small hotel building. An unusual sense of excitement filled him as he looked down at the little kid. 'This is going to be some adventure', he concluded.

* * *

_The End! _

_Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on. It's be much appreciated. I don't want to torture you guys forever! I'm not ashamed to say it sucked, but my friend thought it was good enough to put here. Hope he was right... I don't wanna be flamed by fellow fans! _

_- Fedora_


End file.
